More Than Skin Deep by purpleC305
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Motocross racer, Edward Cullen, lived life like he raced; tearing down the track, flying over jumps and clearing that checkered flag. It was all a blur until she whirled into his life, forcing him to slow down. Contest Entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title:** More Than Skin Deep

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Motocross racer, Edward Cullen, lived life like he raced; tearing down the track, flying over jumps and clearing that checkered flag. It was all a blur until she whirled into his life, forcing him to slow down.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **More Than Skin Deep**

Edward Cullen wanted to kick the backstabbing bitch's perfect ass.

He really, _really_ did.

With his phone pressed tightly to his ear, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Even though his patience was spread thin as ice, he still listened to her ramblings.

 _Why are you doing this to us?_

 _Can't you just quit?_

 _Don't you know it's dangerous?_

His tired, bloodshot eyes opened to the pristine cleanliness of his hotel room. He didn't belong. His wild hair and torn jeans didn't compare to the clean cut suits and shaven faces of the business men he had seen downstairs while checking in.

Edward preferred dirt. He lived it, breathed it. There was nothing more satisfying and thrilling than getting on his bike and testing out those dirt tracks. Well, maybe sex.

Sex was thrilling, and with the right woman it was fan-fucking-tactic.

"Edward? Edward, are you even listening to me?" Tanya's shrill voice penetrated his eardrum.

Tanya was gorgeous. The operative word being _was_. That was until she had fucked her way into the leading role of the next Mission Impossible movie. She was all teeth, tits and Botox. With killer legs that Edward had once drooled over.

Now, his balls didn't even heat at the thought of her shapely legs.

"T, we don't have anything to talk about." Edward kept his voice even, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"But we are so good together," she whined, using her breathy sex voice.

Edward imagined her lips in a pout. If it had been a few weeks prior, he would have taken the opportunity and shoved his cock deep down her throat.

Now, he didn't want to know how she had been since they'd stopped seeing each other—or, more accurately, fucking each other. He didn't want to have anything to do with this woman.

"Are you seeing someone else? Do I know her?"

He wasn't seeing anyone – for the first time in about a decade. Since she'd betrayed his confidence by fucking that sleazy producer for a part, Edward couldn't drum up any interest to look for a new fuck buddy.

He massaged the knot in his neck, grinding his teeth. His body still ached from the test runs he'd completed during the day. He had stood under the hot shower for a full twenty minutes, stretching, but his muscles and head still ached.

He'd like nothing more than a beautiful woman with a gorgeous body to distract him from his discomfort.

Nothing.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," he stated, his patience thinning further, his teeth gritting.

"That's good…" Hope sounded in her voice.

"T, I gotta go. Don't call. Don't text. Just leave me the fuck alone. Got it?" With anger surging through his veins, he disconnected the call and threw his phone on the bed.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and sank his fingers in his hair again, tugging until it hurt. Women like Tanya had everything handed to them. All she had to do was flash her tits or fuck some loser and the world was hers. Edward worked to make his living.

Yeah, he had good lucks, but his sponsors didn't care about his looks, only his skill. In truth, what he did to earn his cash was more fun than work, for all the danger involved. Riding was his life. He'd ridden since he was three years old and his father had bought him that toy motorbike.

Edward grinned. His father sure was regretting that purchase now. Neither of his parents approved of his profession, but that didn't matter to him. He loved what he did and did what he loved.

Adrenaline was his middle name.

The thoughts of his childhood and Tanya made him growl. He needed to relax, focus on the race. He needed a drink, and he knew just who to call.

Dialing the familiar number, he made his way out of his hotel suite.

\- MTSD -

Sitting in the passenger seat of Rose's Scion, Bella twirled her phone between her fingers, anxiety creeping up her spine as she watched the dark wooden door of the bar. This was way out of her comfort zone. If it weren't for the deadline or her best friend Rose, she'd be in her bedroom writing code on her computer, perfecting the app.

She didn't have to try to keep a conversation alive with her computer. Her fingers did the talking.

With her lower lip wedged between her teeth, she watched people entering the bar.

Sensing her discomfort, Rose lay a gentle hand on Bella's arm. "You can do this."

Bella started to shake her head no, but Rose continued. "Look at it this way. You can use that app to hook up tonight. Let some handsome stranger fuck the tension out of you." She sighed, gripping Bella's arm a little tighter in assurance. "I know it's tough, but it's been so many years and you've come so far." Sensing Bella's tension, she pointed to Bella's phone, needing to get her friend back on track. "You built that sucker and if the government is interested, that's a big fucking deal."

Yes, Bella and three of her colleagues had built the app, and it was their responsibility to test it. When it came to the government, no shortcuts were allowed. It was a big deal to be recognized in this manner, and Bella was truly proud of what they had accomplished.

Rose leaned against the headrest of the driver seat, the dim light of the street illuminating her stunning features, and asked the same question Bella had already answered twice before leaving their apartment. "How does this app work again?"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, enjoying the distraction. Why was it so difficult to perform a simple task, collect the data and analyse it? This was the highlight of her career.

"Ok, Rose. For the third time tonight, this app collects phone numbers." Rose rolled her blue eyes and motioned with her hand for Bella to continue. "Cell-phone numbers to be exact. I point the camera of my phone at someone…" Bella opened the app and clicked on the camera, watching Rose's beautiful face come into view.

"Like so and your phone number appears on my screen." She showed Rose her phone, the display showing Rose's cellphone number.

"That is so weird and totally invading my privacy."

Bella sighed. "I know." She had tried to wiggle her way out of testing the app, but her boss was relentless, insisting that she was the brains behind it and he needed the results directly from her. "I have to call or text the number to make sure it's the phone belonging to the person it indicates."

Rose nodded, scrunching her nose as if she knew exactly what Bella was talking about. "And what does the government want with this app?"

"That I can't tell you," Bella grinned, her eyes straying to the door of the bar, the neon light blinking in the dark night.

"Because you don't know, right?" Rose teased, but Bella didn't hear any of it.

Her gaze traveled over the two fine male specimens that had just exited a taxi cab, both built rugged and sexy. The one on the left smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. He had dark brown hair, a grey t-shirt stretching over his toned muscles and black jeans.

As handsome as he was, it was the other man who threw Bella's body all out of balance. He looked about Bella's age, his auburn hair sticking out from under a baseball cap, his full, kissable lips stretched into a grin as he slammed the cab's door shut. His face was dirtied with a couple of days' worth of scruff, and his long legs filled out torn, faded blue jeans, which ended in scuffed black boots. The finishing touch, his muscled torso, was covered in the sexiest black leather jacket.

Rose bumped Bella's shoulder. "Wowza. Those two men are a testament that there is a God somewhere. If only to torture women like us."

Bella lifted her brows and released a long, slow sigh without taking her eyes off Biker Boy. "He's just…" She couldn't find words for the lust heating her blood, the desire zapping new connections between cells all over her body. " _Wow._ "

The men's heads turned lazily, mirroring each other's movements. But they were complete opposites, like Bella and Rose. Dimples was all light and smiles. Biker Boy all shadows and intensity.

"I agree with you." Rose said.

Bella heard Rose, but her other senses were arrested. Biker Boy had locked on to her with an awareness that made all other noise fade. He didn't smile. Didn't blink. Nothing. He just stared at her with the kind of stare that heated her insides until she wanted to start shedding clothes and made her envision the crazy, sexual things she only read about in books.

She couldn't see the color of his eyes, only that they were lined with long dark lashes. His face was just… gorgeous, with hard lines and perfect angles. But he wasn't pretty. No, but definitely rugged.

"Looks like you got someone's attention." Rose whispered in her ear. "Go get him, girl. He's smokin' hot."

"I…" She started, the words dying on her tongue. She was trapped in his gaze, not able to breathe.

Rose laughed again, making Bella smile. Biker Boy's tongue slid over his bottom lip, and his fingers twitched at his side. The hair sticking out from beneath his cap ruffled slightly with the night breeze.

Bella's lungs seized to hold back a moan. Oh, it definitely had been too long since she'd experienced mind-blowing, toe-curling, back-arching sex, and never with someone as deliciously handsome as him.

Biker Boy's lashes fluttered like he'd come out of a trance. He turned away from Bella, popping the collar of his jacket, and entered the bar without a backwards glance. His jacket had a green strip of leather high across the back and the letters of the motorcycle company, _Kawasaki_ , in white block letters from shoulder to shoulder.

That was the most gorgeous man… and he was walking away.

Disappointment pinched in Bella's chest, but oh, the way he moved… fluid, smooth, confident.

Then he was gone, the door closing with a dull thud, disappearing from Bella's view. It left an unfamiliar feeling in her gut.

"Now, you have a reason to test the app."

Bella's head swiveled around to face Rose. Her friend grinned at her. "I saw the way he looked at you." She patted Bella's shoulder encouragingly, pointing at the bar's entrance. "Go get him."

It would be so simple. Bella could walk into that bar, take a seat and point her camera at Biker Boy. She'd have his number within seconds. But what she wanted to do with that number made her question her sanity.

"Come on. Let's get a drink." Rose climbed out of the car before Bella could protest.

Bella collected her hair into a ponytail, thinking how quickly two people could build a fire between them, like that hot, deep gaze in Biker Boy's eyes when they'd connected with hers. Bella closed her eyes and dropped her forehead into her hands, then pushed the door open and followed Rose into the bar.

The bar wasn't overly crowded, a few patrons sitting at booths while others nursed various concoctions at the bar. Lights hung low from the ceiling giving it a warm, welcoming glow. Glasses clinked, people laughed, and the bartender flitted from one end of the bar to the next, filling an empty glass while chatting with a few people with an easy smile on his face.

Rose ordered a couple of glasses of white wine for them and took a seat opposite from her. Bella was hesitating, gnawing on her bottom lip and picking her nails.

Rose tossed her hands in the air. "That guy looked at you like he'd do you in the nearest bathroom. Go find him. The extent of your conversation can be 'yes.'"

Bella shook her head, taking a tentative sip of her wine. "Screwing in the bathroom of a bar. Cliché much?"

Rose sighed. "I'm not talking about forever, girl. And you know, I'm not serious about the bathroom thing. I'm just talking about letting go a little. God knows you need it. I'm starting to think you have cobwebs growing over your vagina."

"I do not have cobwebs," Bella growled defensively, her eyes scanning the area around them, wondering if anyone had overheard.

But letting go, God, that sounded good. Bella wanted to let go – a lot. It felt like forever since she'd been able to. Her breath shuddered, her mind briefly flickering to that night before pushing it back down.

Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom after a few minutes, leaving Bella to her own devices. She looked at her phone, the anxiety creeping back. Could she do this?

"It's just a simple test," she muttered to herself. "Collect the data and go." She cracked her knuckles and picked up her phone. "Simple."

She opened the app, sucked in a deep calming breath and took a quick scan around the room. Her eyes widened when Biker Boy's side profile popped up on her screen, followed by a _pop_.

His number.

Her eyes slowly rose from her screen. Just seeing him, that thick, auburn hair, the wide shoulders stretching that black T-shirt as he drew his arm back and threw a dart, rekindled the yearning he'd created with a single look outside.

This was the kind of man she craved – a rough-around-the-edges, blue-collar, hard-loving man. A few tattoos, a dark background, confidence in the bedroom. Completely opposite from the men she used to date. Not that there were many, but the few she had dated had been the banker, business type. The type that bored her to tears with missionary position sex, small talk and the obsessive love they had for their mothers.

What she could imagine right now was Biker Boy pulling her up against his hard body, tasting her with his hot mouth, sliding off her clothes, pushing deep inside her…

The thrill of those thoughts pulsed in her blood, pooled heat between her legs and shot need low into her belly, where it gnawed into an unbearable ache.

Bella bit her lip and looked at the opened app again. A little harmless, anonymous flirting would allow her to get to know him better. She tested the texting feature out on a couple of innocent patrons first. When it worked perfectly – each person picking up their phones and looking at the display after she'd texted them – she revaluated her _target._

Biker Boy's number popped up on her screen again. She opened the texting feature and hesitated. She needed some clever way to open the conversation.

She watched him on her phone's screen as he threw dart after dart, laughing with his friend. A waitress walked past Biker Boy just as he took a step back from the dart board, sending her tray, loaded with drinks, crashing to the floor. Bella glanced up with a gasp, covering her mouth.

Biker Boy spun around and took hold of the waitress's arms before she toppled over. Beer spilled on his shirt and onto his jacket.

"Holy shit," Bella murmured. He had some quick moves.

He said something to the waitress, causing her to nod. Biker Boy grabbed a few napkins from the table and lowered his head in another apology. Bella watched his mouth form the words _I'm sorry_. The waitress patted his arm and went to the back, returning with a mop.

Bella's fingers flew across the small keyboard as she texted his number.

 _If this were the medieval times, having beer spilled on you would be a sign of prosperity and attractiveness._

\- MTSD -

Edward's day was going downhill fast – and it wasn't even midnight yet.

Now he'd have to arrange for his clothes to be cleaned when he got back to the hotel. He stared down at his stained shirt with thoughts of Tanya, her betrayal, the race in two days, and his hectic schedule for the next couple of months… and sighed.

He definitely needed to change something in his life. But whenever things got complicated, he wanted to fall back into his regular routine – finding a willing woman to satisfy his needs.

The brunette with the glasses he had seen outside the bar would have been the perfect woman. If he thought Tanya had a great ass, this woman put Tanya to shame. Her hips flared from a thin waist, her ass cheeks high and round, as he watched her enter the bar with her blonde friend.

His phone chimed with a text message, but Edward ignored it, looking around the sparsely populated bar, hoping to find a willing woman to make him forget his troubles for tonight. A few tables away, a blonde and a redhead were giggling at something, their heads bent together. His eyes zeroed in on the blonde, her hazel eyes wide, crinkling slightly at the corner as she giggled. His gaze lowered, and he licked his lips at her ample cleavage. A throat cleared and his eyes flew up to hers, his smirk widening at the flush on her cheeks. Yes, this could be the next woman he could take back to his hotel room.

"Hey," he smirked, nodding his head in greeting.

"Hi," she replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, setting down her now empty martini glass.

Edward nodded towards her glass. "Can I get you another one?"

The more alcohol she had in her system, the looser she'd be.

"Thank you, but I think I've got it covered."

His eyes narrowed as the blonde reached her arm around the redhead and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Redhead turned her head and gave the blonde a dazzling smile. Well, fuck. Lesbians. Today just wasn't his day.

He waved at the two ladies, his grin turning into a scowl at he turned back to his bottle of beer, downing the rest of it in one big gulp. His phone chirped again, reminding him of a text message, and he slid it out of his jean pocket.

He frowned.

UNKNOWN: _If this were the medieval times, having beer spilled on you would be a sign of prosperity and attractiveness._

He scanned the bar. About half the patrons had phones in their hands. He had no way of knowing who this was. How did this person get his number? Only his family, closest friends and girls he'd hooked up with had his number.

He looked towards Emmett, but the fucker was gone, chatting up a blonde at the bar. "Thanks for ditching me, buddy," Edward murmured, knowing he would have done the same thing in a heartbeat.

EDWARD: _If this were the medieval times, I would return the favor. Don't hide in the shadows, you prick. Come and keep me company._

UNKNOWN: _I'm sure you'd be much more popular in a bar in the medieval times than I would be._

A throat cleared. Edward's head snapped up, his brows furrowed. It was the waitress he'd almost caused to nosedive earlier.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was asked to bring this to you." She set down a bottle of Heineken.

"Thank you." Edward reached for his wallet, but she stopped him.

"Oh, that has been taken care of."

His brows furrowed deeper. "I can at least tip you for bringing it over."

The waitress smiled. "That…"

"Has been taken care," he finished for her, smiling ruefully.

She nodded with a smile and went to tend other patrons.

His phone chimed again.

UNKNOWN: _And while I don't particularly like beer – both the scent and taste – I think, I would prefer the scent and taste of… something… more personal._

Edward stared down at his phone. Heat gathered in his gut. "Whoa."

He glanced around the bar again, running his fingers through his hair, and coming up with the same results as before.

EDWARD: _I'm guessing I should thank you for the beer._

UNKNOWN: _No problem. I figured you could use a little pick me up after what happened. Besides, it looks as though your friend isn't returning to your table anytime soon. Hope it turns your day (night) around._

Edward took a sip, enjoying the freshness as it filled his mouth, and watched Emmett flirt with the blonde. Lucky bastard.

EDWARD: _Who is this? Your number is showing blocked._

The tension returned as he waited for the answer, his gaze watching the different patrons in the bar, hoping to find some clue to who it was.

UNKNOWN: _We don't know each other._

Edward frowned, running his hand over his tired eyes.

EDWARD: _How'd you get my number?_

UNKNOWN: _Just a little harmless hacking. Don't worry. I won't share your information. I just wanted to tell you how great you were with the waitress and how hot that jacket is._

He laughed. The hacking didn't bother him that much. If this person became a problem, he'd have this number blocked.

EDWARD: _My… jacket?_

UNKNOWN: _You know that jacket is totally hot._

EDWARD: _But you're missing the fact that what's_ inside _the jacket makes it hot._

UNKNOWN: _Mmm, no. I can assure you that I haven't missed any of that goodness. You do a lot for fine leather._

Edward's eyebrows rose, and he rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smirk.

EDWARD: _Why don't you come over and chat with me until the bar closes?_

UNKNOWN: _Tempting, but no. Thanks for asking, though._

His phone buzzed with another text before he had time to come up with a response.

UNKNOWN: _What is it that you do?_

EDWARD: _What's your guess?_

UNKNOWN: _Plumber._

EDWARD: _Good guess, but no._

UNKNOWN: _Gang member?_

He smirked, his fingers tracing the label on the beer bottle.

EDWARD: _Excuse me while I choke on my beer._

UNKNOWN: _That was a bad guess. Escort?_

Edward barked out a laugh, causing a few people to look at him oddly.

EDWARD: _A much better guess, but no. Unless…_

He grinned, praying she'd take the bait.

UNKNOWN: _Unless… what?_

EDWARD: _Unless you're looking. Then it could have some potential._

UNKNOWN: _Mmm, what an enticing offer._

Edward's groin tightened at the possibilities of this mysterious person. He breathed deeply, needing to control the lust coursing through him. For fuck sake's, he didn't even know if it was a woman.

EDWARD: _What do you do?_

If it was a woman, she seemed shy, and if this was going to be the highlight of his night, he didn't want to scare her off. He looked around the bar once more, his eyes zeroing in on the brunette, but she was busy chatting with her blonde friend.

Emmett took a seat across from Edward, two more beers in hand. "What you smiling about?"

Edward looked at the message thread. If he told Emmett, his friend would think he was losing it. Maybe he was, but this was the most he had smiled in weeks. He quickly switched his phone to vibrate hoping that Emmett wouldn't notice.

"Nothing much. How did it go with the blonde?"

Emmett grinned triumphantly, his dimples showing. "Dude, she rocks. Not just her body, but she is smart, too. She even agreed to come watch the race on Sunday."

"That's awesome," Edward smiled at Emmett, who nodded, tipping his head back and taking a hefty swig of his beer.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

UNKNOWN: _Nerd._

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, the bottle of beer frozen against his lips. One word. Nerd?

EDWARD: _Nerd? Is that even a job title?_

UNKNOWN: _No, but that's what I am. I work with computers. Writing code. Boring stuff like that. Basically, I work in IT._

Edward muttered a curse. She couldn't have a profession that he could talk intelligently about?

EDWARD: _Ah. Then this hacking my phone makes sense._

UNKNOWN: _I didn't specifically hack you._

EDWARD: _Sneaky, but I don't think I'll be able to speak on the topic of hacking, code writing… whatever you do._

UNKNOWN: _Good. It's the last thing I want to talk about. You haven't told me what you do._

A woman who didn't want to talk about herself? Now that was definitely different for Edward.

EDWARD: _I was working the escort angle, but I'd like to know a little bit more about you before I say yes._

He grinned, oblivious to Emmett calling his name.

UNKNOWN: _Tattoo artist?_

He shook his head, grinning.

EDWARD: _No, though I do have a tattoo. But back to us. My problem is I could be chatting up an eighty-year old grandma. I think we should clear up a few things if we're gonna continue this flirtation._

UNKNOWN: _We're just chatting, and there's no us…yet. Besides, have you seen any eighty-year-old grandma's in this bar?_

The _yet_ sent anticipation crawling up Edward's spine. However, a part of him found his reaction incredibly… pathetic.

EDWARD: _Commenting on my rescue skills with the waitress. Noticing one's hot… jacket, insinuating the pleasure of tasting one's personal places… that would fall into the category of flirting._

UNKNOWN: _Oh my. I did do all those things, didn't I? I didn't realize I had strayed so far beyond my comfort zone. I suppose I have to admit to flirting._

EDWARD: _Great. Now that we've cleared that up… you are female, correct?_

UNKNOWN: _Correct. The guy with you, Dimples, isn't your partner, correct?_

That made Edward bark out a laugh, catching Emmett's eye. He noticed a few people look over at him, again.

"Dude," Emmett whispered, leaning across the table. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Edward sobered. "Sorry, I was just reading a joke. Couldn't help myself," he lied smoothly.

"What joke?"

"Something about a gay guy. He was called Dimples."

Emmett's brow's scrunched. "A gay guy called Dimples? What's funny about that?"

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind. I guess you should have been there."

"You're fucking weird today," Emmett observed. "What happened with T?"

"Nothing happened," Edward defended himself. "I quit that shit. She fucked some lame ass producer to get a part."

It shouldn't have bothered him since they were just fuck buddies, scratching an itch whenever either needed it, but it made his stomach churn. The meltdown with Tanya only verified what he had known all along. He wasn't cut out for the commitment thing. Fuck 'em and chuck 'em. The code he lived by.

Emmett's beefy hand clapped down hard on Edward's shoulder. "Well, it's about fucking time. Good for you, man." He turned to flag down the waitress, asking for the check.

Edward turned back to his phone.

EDWARD: _Fuck, no. I'm straight and so is he. Are you involved with a significant other?_

UNKNOWN: _Nice question and no, I am not involved with someone. You're scoring quite a few points, Biker Boy. And you?_

Edward quirked a grin.

EDWARD: _No significant other. Biker Boy?_

UNKNOWN: _Sorry, a nickname since I don't know your name._

EDWARD: _What's your name? Do you live around here?_

UNKNOWN: _Bella and yes. Santa Ana. You?_

EDWARD: _You hacked me. Don't you know that already?_

UNKNOWN: _I told you. I didn't specifically hack you. I'm testing a new app which collects phone numbers. All other information is private._

This was wild. Edward knew just a little of what went on in the cyber world. If he thought of the many different ways his privacy could be hacked, he would turn into a paranoid lunatic. And he had enough problems already.

UNKNOWN: _You don't have to tell me your name. I'll keep calling you Biker Boy._

Edward laughed. He liked that nickname, and he imagined what it would sound like falling from her lips. He took a moment to assign her name to the unknown number.

EDWARD: _Bella's nice. Beautiful and sexy. And maybe a little… naughty. I'm Edward._

BELLA: _Hi, Edward. So, what is it that you do?_

EDWARD: _I'm a motocross racer._

Edward watched his screen, waiting for her response.

\- MTSD -

"Wow," Bella muttered, pushing up her glasses. She blinked, and his answer was still real. "A motocross racer."

Suddenly, the boots and jacket made sense.

BELLA: _I imagine your lifestyle must be fun as hell. Challenging. Let me guess – you're an adrenaline junkie?_

"Bella, how are you doing with the app?" Rose asked, peeking at her over the rim of her wine glass.

Bella's cheeks tinged pink. How much could she divulge of this conversation with Biker Boy aka: Edward? Rose would have many theories on how to get him into Bella's bed, but on some weird level, she didn't want to know those theories right now. The thought of having Edward's strong arms wrapped around her, his muscled legs moving between hers, made her breath hitch.

"It's going good. So far the results have been positive, but I do need to analyze the data on Monday."

"Great," Rose cheered, setting down her wine glass. "Then you can join me on Sunday."

"For what?" Bella asked, suspicious of her friend.

"The Supercross opening. It's this Sunday, and the guy I was talking to at the bar invited me. He even said to bring you." She pointed at Bella, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"He said that?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. He and his friend are both racing. So, you're coming with me, right?"

Bella's eyes strayed to Edward where he was discussing something with Dimples, his strong arms braced on the table top. Would he be riding on Sunday? She imagined him in all his gear, and her mouth watered. Yeah, she wanted to watch him ride.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," she agreed.

Rose grinned. "Awesome. Let me pay our tab, and we can head back."

"Sure." Dread coiled in Bella's stomach. She wasn't quite ready to end her conversation – flirtation – with Edward.

Her phone vibrated, and she saw Edward's head bowed towards his phone, a small smile on his lips.

EDWARD: _Yes, yes and hell yes. Why don't you come and sit with me? I'd love to know more about your hacking/computer skills._

Bella closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

BELLA: _Another place, another time, I would take you up on the offer. You're a little too tempting for my blood. Your offer is… it would be plenty difficult not to want to get up close and personal with you._

EDWARD: _I'll admit, that was my hope – you wanting to get up close and personal._

"Ah, hell," she muttered, her imagination running wild with possibilities. "Don't tell me that."

BELLA: _You don't even know what I look like. How can you make such a statement?_

EDWARD: _Deductive reasoning. I like your personality, so your physical appearance isn't a deal breaker._

Bella bit her lip. She hesitated with her answer. He already knew she was a total nerd who got his phone number using an _app_. She wasn't like Rose, the woman who men fawned over. Bella was the kind that was asked to fix their computers, but not asked on a date. She was overlooked. Could Edward be different?

EDWARD: _Why don't you tell me what you look like? Give me something to fantasize about. Blonde, brunette, redhead?_

She didn't answer right away, contemplating her next words. Maybe it couldn't hurt to see how he reacted to someone less than the perfect woman.

BELLA: _Brunette._

EDWARD: _Nice. Hair short, medium or long?_

BELLA: _Long._

Edward: _Refreshing. Under or over 21?_

BELLA: _Over._ _27\. You?_

EDWARD: _29\. Height?_

BELLA: _5'5"._

EDWARD: _Perfect. 6'2". Measurements?_

Bella hid her laugh behind her hand.

BELLA: _You wish._

EDWARD: _Yes, I do wish – among other things. How about this? I'll show (tell) you mine and you tell me yours. 32x34 Levis, 13 shoe. Your turn. ;)_

BELLA: _Not as perfect as yours._

EDWARD: _I'm glad I fall in your favorable category. Although, perfect is a matter of opinion._

BELLA: _33 -26 -36_

EDWARD: _Hot. Cup size?_

Like hell she would give him the satisfaction.

BELLA: _Penis size?_

Bella gasped. Did she really just ask that? She locked her phone when it buzzed again. Did it really matter what his penis size was? What if it did? It wasn't like she would ever see it… him. Her hands shook slightly as she followed Rose out. Edward and Dimples had left the bar just a few minutes prior, with Dimples waving suggestively at Rose. Edward had his phone in hand and hadn't seen the way Bella had followed his every move. Bella contemplated ending the message thread and trying to forget about Edward. _Trying_ being the operative word.

"Why so quiet?" Rose asked, chancing a glance before the light turned green. She revved the engine of her red Scion, shooting ahead of traffic.

Bella grasped the door handle, watching the scenery fly by. Rose loved to test the limits when it came to driving – speeding, taking corners too sharp, etc. "Just thinking about the data." It wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking about the data she had collected; data she had collected from Edward.

"But it worked, right?" Rose questioned, merging onto the freeway and driving regular speed, moving along with traffic.

"It worked very well," Bella nodded, her fingers itching to reach for her cellphone to check Edward's response.

"That's awesome," Rose cheered. "Too bad that the hot guy didn't approach you. He sure was checking you out."

Bella looked out the window, hiding her sly grin. "Yeah, too bad."

One day, maybe, she would tell Rose about the flirting she had actually done with that _hot guy_. Her smile grew just thinking about Rose's reaction.

After bidding 'good night' to Rose, Bella dressed in her pajamas, eyeing her computer. She could ignore the hot beacon that was her cellphone calling to her to continue the _sexting_ with Edward, but her urge to know more about him won.

She crawled underneath her blankets, took a deep breath, willing her heart to slow, and opened the message thread.

EDWARD: _8 ¾" length, 2 ¾" diameter, erect. That corresponds to 8" girth. Cup size?_

Bella made a sound in her throat and rubbed her thighs together. She remembered the day Rose showed her the different lengths of penises using a ruler. Back then, she couldn't believe that men could have such big… packages. She scrambled out of her bed and grabbed a ruler from a drawer on her desk to get the full effect.

And boy, did her body get the full effect.

Her sex clenched with need. Her skin tingled with desire. Her breathing quickened.

She reached for her phone and closed her eyes. She needed to relax before responding to him and taking him up on his offer to meet him. Resisting him was hard.

BELLA: _How did you come up with those?_

She watched her screen, with her lower lip wedged between her teeth.

EDWARD: _A dare in college. I was drunk. I'll tell you all about it and… let you verify if you'll meet me. ;)_

Bella groaned in frustration, burying her face in her pillow. "Dammit!"

BELLA: _Whoa. This flirting just jumped to a whole new level. Is it getting hot in here?_

EDWARD: _Tell me about it, baby. Whatever you've got is spreading to me. I'll give you my hotel room number…_

BELLA: _Tempting. How about I give you my number instead?_

EDWARD: _I'll take that, too, although my offer stands._

She replied with her number instead of accepting his offer. She wanted to. God, how she wanted to let him explore her body until the morning sun rose. How she wanted to explore his body, verify his… measurements and have him take her on a _ride_.

She sighed.

This could go both ways. She could meet him and have, what probably would be, the best night of her life and go on with her life, keeping him a secret. Or she could stay in her bed and dream about him every night. The first option sounded so much better, but then again, if her tryst with him ever reached the ears of her boss, considering how they had met, she could kiss her career goodbye. Bella knew she was treading on thin ice as it was by continuing to flirt with him.

Her phone buzzed. Edward had texted her number and started a new messaging thread. Bella closed the app and opened her messages. She groaned, reading his persuasive offer.

EDWARD: _Thank you. How about that meetup? I'll let you wear my jacket. I bet you'd look good enough to eat in it._

BELLA: _Moan._

She had no better response. Bella imagined wearing his jacket, lying spread out for him as he feasted on her body. Damn, he was getting tougher to resist by the minute.

EDWARD: _Damn, baby. What you do to me._

BELLA: _The feeling is mutual._

EDWARD: _Then why hide? Let me show you how good we can be together._

Bella hesitated, her fingers hovering over the screen keyboard of her phone. She must have contemplated the pros and cons for quite some time when her phone buzzed again.

EDWARD: _Bella? What kind of sex do you like?_

Bella squeaked, her eyes growing wide. Damn him. Her heart thrummed as she responded.

BELLA: _Umm… I don't know?_

EDWARD: _You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?_

BELLA: _I don't know. It's been… a long time._

EDWARD: _I'm sorry._

She didn't want his apologies. She wanted his answer. What did he like?

BELLA: _Tell me…_

EDWARD: _I like frantic sex. The kind where you need to have someone fast and hard. I like deep, driving sex that makes sweat drip from my chin onto your back and slide down to your ass cheeks. I like animalistic sex that makes you scream. I like the kind of sex that includes sliding my tongue into all your tight spaces._

Bella let out a frustrated moan, her body tingling at the visuals he created in her mind.

BELLA: _Got it. Thanks. Please stop._

EDWARD: _Sorry, you've got me a little… worked up. Basically, I'm all about passion. A deep burning passion I'd like to explore with you._

BELLA: _I have to think about this first._

EDWARD: _Don't think. Just do what feels right. I'm in room 412 at the Towneplace in Anaheim. Come to me. I'll show you what it feels like to be fucked… properly._

Bella quickly checked the hotel, noting it was a 15-minute drive from her apartment. Was she seriously considering this? Yes, yes she was. She wanted to know what it would be like to have a one-night stand with someone as hot as Edward; to be fucked properly.

BELLA: _You're making it almost impossible to say no._

EDWARD: _Don't say no._

She looked in the mirror, noting her already disheveled hair. She needed a shower.

BELLA: _Give me half an hour?_

EDWARD: _Half an hour I can do. Don't make me wait, baby._

Bella grinned, quickly removed her clothing and jumped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was creeping out of the apartment she shared with Rose, feeling like a teenager sneaking out after curfew. She would have to make sure to be back before Rose awakened. There was no way she would be able to lie herself out of this one. She wasn't the type to meet a guy in the middle of the night. That was Rose's territory.

\- MTSD -

Bella paused, her flesh breaking out in goosebumps. Edward's room was just down the hall and here she was, hesitating again. She had foregone her glasses and put in her dreaded contact lenses, hoping he wouldn't recognize her from the bar. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she wore faded blue jeans and a light blue button down blouse. It was simple, but comfortable.

BELLA: _I'm here._

She stood in front of his door, nervous as all hell. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door and quickly texted him again.

BELLA: _Don't open the door._

EDWARD: _What's wrong?_

BELLA: _Could you open the door just a bit, but close the curtains?_

The door clicked open, and her breathing quickened. This was really happening.

EDWARD: _Woman, you test me._

Her thoughts ran rampant. She could lose everything if the wrong people found out. But this was what she wanted. She wanted to let Edward make good on his promise, to show her what it would be like to give into temptation. To let go for just _one night_.

With a determined breath, Bella texted back.

BELLA: _No lights, please._

EDWARD: _Baby, I'm a man. I need visual._

BELLA: _I'll let your hands, mouth and body see all of me._

Bella's eyes flew to the door, hearing his muffled groan on the other side. He could easily yank open the door and see her, but he was giving her space, abiding by her rules. It made him that much more appealing.

EDWARD: _Fuck, baby. What you do to me. Compromise? Bathroom door open with light on?_

BELLA: _2"_

EDWARD: _6"_

BELLA: _3"_

EDWARD: _Deal._

The room went dark on the other side of the door, and she breathed a sigh of relief. If he couldn't see her, it would make it easier.

Right?

BELLA: _Thank you._

EDWARD: _You're welcome. Now I'm gonna need some… assurances from you._

Oh shit. Bella's back straightened in anticipation.

BELLA: _What's that?_

EDWARD: _You're NOT involved with a significant other?_

BELLA: _No._

EDWARD: _You're not a serial killer come to kill me after the deed is done?_

Bella laughed out loud at that question.

EDWARD: _Damn, sweetheart. Even your laugh is sexy. Get your ass in here._

Placing one foot in front of the other, Bella pushed the door open. Her mind blurred as she stepped over the threshold into the dark room. Light from the hallway flooded the room, casting a shadow of her form across the floor. Edward sat on the corner of the queen-sized bed, bare-foot, with jeans but no shirt. Bella bit her lip at the sight in front of her. When the door slid closed, it cast the room in darkness, except the small strip of light coming from the bathroom.

"You're here," Edward said, his voice softer than a whisper, washing over her skin.

She closed her fingers around the door handle, gripping it in her hand, with her back pressed against the door. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she nodded, her mouth dry.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

Edward rose from the bed and slowly walked towards her. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, watching his every move. He was tall, broad shouldered, and he smelled like man; like earth and spice. Bella inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with his scent, committing him to memory.

Tentatively, he reached out and ran his fingers down her temple, over her cheek and down her throat. "Your heart's racing," he observed, his fingers pressed to the pulse point of her neck.

His minty breath washed over her face, sending shivers of need down her spine and settling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed, wanting him to touch her. Wanting a stranger to touch her.

He stepped closer, his hand cradling her cheek. "Talk to me, Bella."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking coming here..."

"You can leave, Bella. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Regret and resignation sounded in his voice.

Bella shook her head. "No."

Edward's hand slid into her hair, loosening the bun, and letting it fall down her back. His touch felt good, comforting. Her nerves started to release the tension.

"Wow, your hair. It's so long." Amazement rang in his voice. "It's… beautiful."

A smile curved her lips. His fingers continued to run through the strands of her hairs, continuing to ease the anxiety.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, his voice soft, his breath ghosting over her temple.

Bella nodded, unable to speak. His hand slid beneath her hair and pressed against her back, between her shoulder blades. His hand was big, his skin rough. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her temple against his jaw.

"I think you were thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about all night," he murmured. "How badly we want the other to ease this need that's grown between us."

"Yes," she whispered, the fear evaporating with her confession.

He moved closer but didn't press against her. His heat and scent grew stronger. His fingers gripped her hair at the nape of her neck. Her nipples puckered. She never knew such a simple touch could feel so sexual.

Edward lowered his head to her shoulder, his now clean-shaven cheeks rubbing against hers. His smooth lips ghosted over her neck, brushing but never kissing. "You smell divine."

Bella chuckled uneasily. His teeth nipped at the skin of her neck, and her chuckle turned into a moan. She released the door handle and wound her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, holding him to her skin.

"Can I touch you? Feel you against me – everywhere – and create you in my mind?"

"God, yes," she whispered, her eyes closing. Her skin tingled and her heart raced.

His hand in her hair released its hold and slowly slid down her back, gripping her hips and turning her to face the door. Fear gripped at her, and she tensed.

"Shh," Edward urged, his lips pressed against her ear. "I just want to feel you, Bella. Please."

When she nodded, he continued, his hands brushing over her shoulders and down her sides, barely tracing over the sides of her breasts. Bella whimpered, wanting him to touch her.

Long fingers slid beneath her shirt and teased the top of her jeans, running his back and forth. She thrust her hips forward, aching for his touch. He let go of her jeans and moved to feel her backside, cupping her ample bottom in both of his hands.

"Sweet Jesus," he groaned, his fingers squeezing and kneading.

Bella's body ached. Her sex grew damp, wet and swollen. "Edward."

He groaned. The sound lit a match between her hips. His lips sucked on her neck. Heat shot both directions into her sex and her breasts. His hands slid back around her front and underneath her shirt, covering her entire belly, long fingers stretching low between her hipbones.

"Mmm," he hummed in approval.

Bella started to turn, wanting to feel his lips on hers, for his body to be pressed fully against hers, but Edward had a firm hold on her. "I'm still taking inventory, sweetheart. It takes longer without light."

His hands slid down her thighs, bringing his chest flush against her back. She felt his strong heartbeat against her back, his heat searing her. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

Edward caught her gaze in the darkness, fiery lust meeting need. "I've got one more measurement to check, baby," he growled against her lips. "You weren't very forth coming in your texts."

He drew his hands up her thighs, slid them beneath her shirt and cupped her breasts. Bella hissed and arched into his touch, her nipples tight.

"Sexy. Perfect," he breathed against her ear. She gasped, feeling his erection hard as steel against her lower back. He hadn't fudged on his measurements.

"Oh God," she groaned, pushing back against him, needing to feel all of him.

"Feel what you do to me, Bella." Edward said, gripping her waist and turning her to face him.

They stared at each other, eyes locked in the dim glow of the bathroom light, lips a breath apart. With a groan, his lips caught hers, nipping and sucking. His tongue slipped past her lips and slid against hers, teasing and stroking, silent promises of what was to come.

His hands slid to her bottom, lifting her with ease and securing her legs around his hips, never breaking from the kiss. Bella's toes curled as she stroked his tongue with hers, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him to her. His lips fit to hers perfectly, catching her gasps, giving her air to breathe. She was consumed by him, surrounded.

Edward sat her down on the bed, knelt in front of her and released her lips. "I wanna fuck you so bad, baby. I want to slide into you slow and then fast, show you how good this can be. Bring you to the edge and then catch you when you fall," he breathed.

Bella ran her fingers across his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles bunch and release beneath her touch. "Touch me," she whispered, raising her arms and letting him pull her shirt over her head, discarding it haphazardly on the floor.

With a slow, deep kiss, he pushed her backwards until her naked skin connected with the white cotton sheet of the bed. His fingers trailed across her temple and over her cheek, pushing gently against the pulse point of her neck and then sliding down her side, his thumb brushing over her nipple as her back arched.

"So responsive," he mused against her throat, his lips suckling and kissing across her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts. His lips never disconnected from her skin as he kissed her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Bella hissed, crying out when he swirled his tongue over her nipple. "Edward!"

With his lips against her chest, his hand crept softly down her stomach, pausing when he felt the scar. Bella stiffened slightly, waiting for the question that was sure to come. But she didn't want to talk about that now, didn't want to remember.

"Bella, what's…?"

She didn't let him finish, raising her head and kissing his lips, silencing him. "It's not important. Touch me." He nodded slightly in understanding, and she sighed in relief, glad he didn't push.

"Now, that's perfection," he said, his voice husky, his lips trailing across her stomach from hipbone to hipbone. "Keep your eyes on me, baby, while I ease your ache." He nipped at her flesh gently, soothing the spot with his lips. "How do you want it? Hard and fast? Fast and deep?"

She didn't want to think. Didn't want to talk. Sure as hell didn't want to tell him what to do. Besides, she couldn't think straight to save her life. She was completely at his mercy.

"What's the difference?" she finally asked.

Edward stopped his kisses and the torturous pass of his fingers along her hipbone. "Does that mean you don't care?"

"I'm dying here," she groaned in frustration.

A low, rough laugh rumbled in his throat. He slid his fingers beneath her panties and jeans, pulling both down her legs. Finally.

"Hold still," he whispered. "I'm gonna give you hard and fast to relieve you. We've got all night to explore the other options."

His hands trailed back up her legs and to the apex of her thighs, brushing a lone finger through her folds. Bella cried out, gripping the bedsheet in her hands. The feel of a man's hand between her legs. A real man. The kind of man who made her hot, wet and so needy. The kind of man who wasn't afraid to take charge or give real pleasure.

"That's it," he crooned, sliding her wetness around, coating her. His finger swirled around her clit, then pushed slowly into her, making her moan.

At the next pass, he added another finger, his breath coming out in pants. "Fuck, baby. So tight. I can't wait to be inside you."

Edward's lips closed around her clit, sucking harshly. Bella cried out, one hand releasing the bedsheet and gripped his hair. "Oh God," she moaned, her eyes fluttering. She was so close.

"That's it, baby. Let go," he whispered against her clit, blowing cool air against her heated skin. His lips closed around her clit once more, his tongue pressing against it tightly.

Bella's scream died on her lips, her mouth open. Liquid fired burned through her pelvis, melted down her legs. She struggled for air, her fingers a death grip in Edward's hair.

Edward eased his fingers out slowly, kissing her pubic bone. Bella fell back against the mattress. "Holy. Fuck," she breathed.

"Mmm," Edward agreed as he wet his fingers inside her again, making slow, luscious circles at her opening. He crawled up her body slowly, his fingers still circling her clit and her entrance.

She shivered and moaned, the pleasure of his touch consuming.

"Fuck, I love the sounds you make," he murmured, hovering over her, his lips on her cheek.

"Edward." Bella dropped her head to the mattress as his fingers continued their languid pass over her clit. "Can't do this… need more…"

"I know." He kissed a trail of light kisses over her chest, swirling his tongue over her nipple, before rising up to kiss her lips. Hot, wet and full of promises.

Bella secured her legs around his waist and frowned. He was still wearing his jeans. She reached between them, sliding down his zipper. He stood and pushed them down, his erection thick and hard.

"You're perfect," she whispered, sitting up and trailing her fingers over his chest and stomach. Hard muscle bunched and flexed beneath her touch.

Edward huffed out a humorless laugh. "I beg to differ. You should see my view."

Bella was glad that she had insisted on the darkness. This way she was sure that he could only make out shadows and couldn't see all of her. He couldn't see the scar, couldn't see her flaws.

He took her hand, helping her to stand, and guided her over to the couch. His mouth curved into a delicious smirk. Turning her, he pressed his thick cock against her lower back. "Kneel for me, baby."

Bella complied, bracing her hands on the back of the couch and looking at him over her shoulder. Edward's hands ran down her back, settling on her ass. "This way I can go deeper."

She moaned and pushed her ass into his hands causing him to groan. His cock twitched. Her pussy ached.

"Hard and fast? Or Deep and slow?" he asked, his lips trailing over her shoulder blades and down her spine. His hands gripped her waist, his fingers gliding between her folds again, stroking and teasing.

Bella moaned, forgetting his question. "Fuck."

"Exactly," he agreed. He pushed forward, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks and down to her opening.

"Edward, please," she breathed when he nipped at her neck.

She heard the tell-tale crinkle of a condom wrapper opening, and her fingers gripped the couch tighter.

Edward leaned forward, his lips brushing her neck. His hands followed his mouth, tracing lightly over her heated skin, up her sides. One hand cupped her breast while the other grasped her hand and linked their fingers together, pushing their entwined hands against the couch. She turned her head, and his mouth covered hers, lips hot and demanding. She moaned into his kiss, letting go of all thought and letting herself feel his body covering hers, his mouth and this passionate, hungry kiss.

"Hold on," he whispered against her mouth, his eyes dark and unyielding against hers. Slowly, he slid in, letting her adjust to the thick ridges of his cock sliding against her walls. It was nearly painful, but on his second pass, her body gave way to pleasure.

"Yeees," she hissed, her finger tightening around his, the pleasure overwhelming.

He groaned, his mouth feasting on her skin like he couldn't get enough. His speed accelerated, his cock pushing into her until she felt his pelvis against her ass. Edward's mouth dropped to her neck, and his hand slid down her body to her clit, his finger pressing lightly. His teeth bit at the skin of her shoulder blade, and then his tongue soothed.

"Oh, God… yes." Bella couldn't believe the intensity. Christ, the way he moved, dominating her body and pushing her closer and closer to the edge that led to the abyss of pleasure. Like a dance. The same way he kissed her lips. This wasn't just fucking. This was art.

"Ah, Bella. So tight," he grunted, his hand releasing hers and sliding up her arm. He dropped his head down to her back, his lips at her spine. Picked up the rhythmic dance of his hips; harder, faster.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, breathlessly against her ear, the comment meaning more to her knowing he didn't just refer to what showed on the exterior.

"You're so good," she moaned, as his thrusts deepened. "The way you touch, kiss and… everything. It's so perfect."

"Just for you," he responded, his movements becoming more erratic.

Bella gripped his ass with her left hand, excitement flooding her sex. He was all tight muscle and hot, smooth skin. Edward growled against her neck and squeezed her ass.

"Oh, God." He was hitting places deep within her that no man had ever discovered.

"I need you to come," he growled against her neck, his cock pushing deep within her. "I need to feel you."

"Edward." It was too much. It was crazy, amazing, blistering pleasure. "Edward," she moaned again, gripping the back of his neck.

He thrust into her hard, the sensation sending her flying. Pleasure rushed through every part of her body, overflowing and bursting. Bella's body arched, her back pressing against Edward's hard torso and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes closed tight, she clung to him as he thrust wildly into her a few more times, prolonging her orgasm. Edward's body went rigid, and he grunted against her neck as he came, his cock twitching.

\- MTSD -

Edward held Bella's spent body, and he liked the feel of her relaxed and languid against him. He kissed her cheek and lifted himself off and out of her, hissing at the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Bella made a delicious, sated sound in the back of her throat, making him smile as he disposed of the used condom.

Scooping her up in his arms, he lay down on the bed beside her, sideways, facing her. Edward watched her chest rise and fall with deep calming breaths. Placing his hand over her heart, he felt it settle into a steady rhythm as she sighed. With a light touch, he pushed her hair from her forehead.

Bella's eyes closed slowly, a small smile on her lips. Edward traced her lips with his thumb, the soft skin swollen from his kisses.

"So beautiful," he commented again, making her smile.

He wished he could make this last. She was delicious, beautiful and smart. And he wanted more. More of her. More than just sex, more than just tonight.

He closed his eyes and breathed in harshly. Dammit, she'd gotten under his skin. Something basic and primal expanded in his chest. He wanted to ask why the anonymity, he wanted to turn on the lights and see her, explore her body again with his eyes. He wanted…

"That was…" Bella sighed lazily, breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he questioned, instead of voicing his concerns.

"Beyond good," she grinned, her fingers trailing down his arm before he caught them in his hand, staring at her naked form, trying to make out the curves and smooth lines in the dim glow of the bathroom light.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

Bella's hand stilled in his. "Edward… I…"

"What?"

"I don't know if it's such a good idea," she hedged, and even in the darkness, Edward could see her lip wedged between her teeth.

Frustration ran through his limbs. He might be perfect for her fantasies, but he wasn't good enough to be included in her real life. No matter how well they fit, or how much pleasure he'd brought her, it wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't be enough. His chest squeezed hard, and Edward tried to shake it off like he would a bad fall on the track.

He dragged the covers over their bodies and pulled her to him, the exhaustion of the long day catching up with him. Bella settled against his side, her hand on his chest, drawing unfamiliar patterns. Slowly, his lids closed, and he reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against his. He would enjoy it until she left him; empty and always searching for more. Maybe it was the anonymity, maybe it was the way he had gotten to know her before fucking her… he'd never know.

\- MTSD -

Edward's breathing settled, his heart a steady beat beneath Bella's cheek. Her lids were heavy, and sleep clawed at her, but she needed to get out before morning. Needed to leave before it got to be too much. She breathed deeply and slowly rose from his chest, kissing his cheek once more.

Silently, Bella dressed, her heart heavy in her chest. She ached to crawl back into bed with him, place her head on his chest and fall into a deep slumber, her body pressed tightly against his, his warmth seeping into her.

She watched his eyes flutter in the soft glow of the bathroom light and kissed his lips once more, tears burning behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly and quickly exited the room before she changed her mind.

BELLA: _Thank you for an incredible night._

\- MTSD -

Race Day – Sunday

Edward stood beside his 450cc Kawasaki, his fingers twitching, his body coiled. He was ready. Today would be the deciding factor if he would go further in the league. This was what he had trained for; strived towards for the last three years. He was better than he had ever been, more skilled and ready. Edward's eyes slid to his fierce opponent on the other side of the track. Villapoto was the one to beat; having won the Supercoss for the past five years. It was time for someone to take down the defending champion. It was his turn; Edward could feel it, taste it and for fuck's sake, needed it.

He watched the final laps of the current race, his vision blurring as his mind wandered to Bella. He usually didn't have trouble focusing on race day, but today, his mind whirled. Her scent on the bed sheets that he refused to let the hotel staff change. Her taste on his tongue, tangy and sweet. Her soft curves, sexy and defined, made him ache, his cock strain.

With a frustrated sigh, he retrieved his phone, opened their chat box and stared at the screen. He read her last text, thanking him for an incredible night. He had written many messages the previous day, but deleted every one of them before sending. She hadn't hinted at a desire to see him again, and he wasn't the kind to chase after a girl. They came to him. But damn her for getting under his skin.

"Some kind of special pussy," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

EDWARD: _I want to see you again_.

Most likely, she'd find some way to dismiss him again, but he was addicted. He needed to have her once more. Fuck her once more to get her out of his system, out of his mind.

BELLA: _How was your day yesterday?_

Edward groaned and jerked open the door to his trailer, falling back onto the couch, his knee bouncing with irritation. Why couldn't he just leave it alone, leave her alone?

EDWARD: _It was good, besides the fact that I woke up alone. There's something about lazy morning sex…_

BELLA: _What's that?_

EDWARD: _The opportunity to explore more, your skin, your body._

BELLA: _You do not play fair._

EDWARD: _Who said anything about fair? I was thinking more along the lines of my body on top of yours, my tongue on your skin… you get the idea._

BELLA: _That's like offering crack to an addict._

EDWARD: _That's not no._

Before he could reply, the announcer congratulated the winner of the previous race. That was his cue. He wheeled his bike to the starting gate, leaving his phone back in his trailer. He mounted his bike and pulled on his helmet.

His heart raced as he started his bike and revved it, casting a glance at his opponents. Emmett gave him the two finger salute down the line, winking, before sliding on his helmet. Edward's eyes met Villapoto's, smirking beneath his helmet as Villapoto winked.

Edward's gloved fingers flexed around the throttle, his eyes focusing on the track in front of him. The gate fell, and the bikes shot forward. The crowd went wild, but Edward saw none of that, his focus was on the track and his opponents.

He shifted on his bike, skirting around the curve with his foot dragging behind, and getting ahead of Emmett. He grinned behind his mask, casting a quick glance behind him to see Villapoto right on his ass.

Clearing the jump, he groaned as Villapoto gained on him again. He coiled over the handle bars and yanked his throttle, neck to neck with him.

As the finish line appeared in his line of sight, he pushed harder, his bike flying across the tracks, over each jump. Villapoto shot past him at the last turn and cleared the checkered flag, leaving Edward in second.

Edward slid his bike to a stop beside Villapoto and took off his helmet, shaking his head. "Couldn't let me have this one, could you?"

Villapoto laughed, shaking his head. "What fun would that be?"

Emmett's boisterous laugh caught both biker's attention. "Man, that was awesome. It looked like you had the devil sitting on your neck. You were on fire!" He clapped Edward hard on his shoulder.

Edward took his trophy gracefully, waving it over his head at the crowd. He hadn't achieved his goal, but he was focused on the next race, committed to win. They cheered and clapped, but his gaze was on the stands, following Emmett's. He was pointing his finger at a blonde in the crowd, but what caught Edward's attention was the beautiful brunette at her side, her eyes locked on his from behind her glasses.

His arm lowered and his brow furrowed. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place her.

His attention was diverted by the announcer clapping him on the shoulder, congratulating him on the race. Edward followed his fellow competitors off the tracks, his bike at his side, his limbs tired.

The reporter from Sports Channel stopped him at the gates, her tits bunching under her tight shirt. A few days ago, Edward would have leered at her like he'd done many times, but now she was slightly irritating him.

"Edward, you were on fire on the tracks tonight. You came so close to the winning trophy, but Villapoto beat you to it. What went through your head as you saw him pass you on the last turn, taking first place?"

She thrust her mic at him, her hazel eyes glimmering. A few girls screamed his name, and Edward lazily looked at their direction, smirking and waving, before turning back to Brooke, the reporter.

"Brooke, you know I'm all about winning and every one of my opponents made it worthwhile. It'll be tough as the competition continues." He hadn't answered her question directly, but he wasn't the type to talk down his opponent, and he knew that was what she wanted.

Brooke smiled, a slight hint of irritation on her face. "It sure was a close race today. Thank you for your time, and congratulations. Best of luck in the next race."

He grinned at her. "Thank you, Brooke. Always a pleasure."

Three girls with short shorts and spaghetti-strap shirts ran over to him. Edward smiled, wanting nothing more than to go back to his trailer and check his messages, wanting, needing to hear from Bella.

"Edward. Edward, can we take a picture with you?"

He smiled diligently, winked and wrapped his arms around two of the girls. "Any time, ladies." He could swear he heard them sigh dreamily. Each girl stood beside him for a picture, their boobs pressed against his arm and their lips on his cheeks. He cursed Bella again. If he hadn't met her, he would have taken these girls and celebrated with them. But his body ached for Bella's touch, wanting to celebrate with her instead.

"Anything else you need, you just let us know," the blonde offered, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Edward nodded and grinned at her. "I will definitely let you know."

After a few more interviews and pictures with groupies, Edward finally collapsed onto the couch in his trailer and checked his messages, his heart thrumming in his chest as he read Bella's response.

BELLA: _Congratulations!_

She had been here, watching him. His mind raced, his body straightened and his eyes searched the area through the small window, knowing he wouldn't find her. He needed to see her.

EDWARD: _You and me. Room 412. 2 hours. I'll leave the lights off._

He left no room for argument. She wanted him like he wanted her, he knew it, felt it. Edward's grin widened as he read her response and his cock hardened. He intended to fuck her out his system. As simple as that sounded, there was a small doubtful voice inside, asking if that were even possible.

BELLA: _Ok. 2 hours._

His hand scrubbed over his mouth, excitement and adrenaline surging through his veins. His phone buzzed again. His eyes widened.

BELLA: _Lights on._

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
